Gregor The Assassin
by Dukenukem7066
Summary: Gregor has lost hope of ever going back to the Underland back to Regalia and when a fight breaks out of school and his rager sence pushes him to far will he be back in the Underland once more? Or will he really never be back again? Takes place three years after COC.
1. Chapter 1

Gregor The Assassin

Chapter 1 No More Faith

Gregor was flying through the air swiftly he was on Ares and was having the time of his life suddenly he was falling down into the dark abyss below "ARES! ARES PLEASE!" he screamed but it was too late he met the cold ground face first. A dream it had all been a dream it seemed like the same one was recurring every night he couldn't stay away he just couldn't but were was his hope? Long gone never to be found again he will never be normal not from the scars and war not ever. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom silently tiptoeing as he opened the door he walked in and turned on the sink splashing cold water on his face "what have I become" he silently said aloud he remembered the times he used to like things like video games and magazines but now he didn't like anything but the people he loved like, like Luxa STOP he thought to himself YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF he shook his head turning around today was school so he thought it would be easy to just get ready early. As he lay down on his bed waiting for the alarm to go off and the family to buzz about THINK HAPPY THOUGHTS happy that word probably never to be found in Gregor until he got to see Luxa again but his thoughts were interrupted by the annoying sound of the alarm he had already started to hear Tea brewing on the stove. He got out of bed "good morning Gregor" Grace said jolly Gregor didn't reply his mother just gave a large sigh as she went back to her bedroom they no longer needed help money wise but still was a little low on bills and food was sometimes low but they usally had enough to last a month. He looked up at the clock and it read 6:30 GREAT TEN MINUTES he didn't have enough time to make any toast so he decided to get it at school. As he waved off his sisters and walked to the bus stop Larry and Angelina were there waiting for him "hey" Larry exclaimed "come on dude your almost late for the bus" "oh sorry just got backtracked" he walked up to them and as the bus pulled up and was now picking up Gregor, Larry, and Angelina. They all picked a three seat spot and sat down "hey what are you doing this weekend?" Angelina asked "nothing much why?" Gregor asked back" "well Larry and I are going to a party this weekend and we were hoping you would come you know beer alcohol stuff like that" Gregor was shocked they never did this stuff but he just brushed it off "no sorry I don't like partys" "well that's okay me and Larry will go" she finished her sentence just as the bus pulled up to the school.

It was eighth period and he was already just about half asleep JUST TWO MORE MINUTES he thought but apparently his calculations were wrong the bell had just gone off a second laterand he was up out of class carrying his text books to his locker and just as he reached it the books were smacked out of his hands he looked up and saw that kid the one who thought he was the coolest and toughest in school with his annoying friends behind him. "Hahaha wow weird boy doesn't fight back" Gregor forgot his name but he didn't' care the whole school was probably was laughing at him he went to reach down for his books but when he did his hand was stepped on "awwww little baby is going to cry to his mommy?" He couldn't control it anymore his rager got the best of him"no but you will" it looked like he was going to say something but he was cut off as Gregor's shoe caught his jaw. The bully stumbled back and slammed into one of the lockers with a bloody nose his friends behind him leapt into action one threw a punch at his face but Gregor dodged it easily then punched him in the nose and Gregor heard a loud *crack* as his nose shifted sideways the other pulled out a knife and went at him Gregor wasn't ready and the boy stabbed him a few inches into the gut "aghhh!" Gregor yelled he turned and kicked the knife out of the boys hand then kicked him and he slammed into the first bully the knife was in the air and Gregor caught centimeters away from the boys face "don't mess with me" with that he turned around and walked didn't need the Overland he just needed Regalia and Regalia only is that to much for a 16 year old to ask? He didn't care he was going back and no one was stopping him as he went to central park he scanned the area lifted up the rock and slided back into the tunnels for the rest of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Love Once Again

Chapter 2 Love Once Again

Gregor felt cold damp air go against his tan skin and sent chills up his spine but he kept pushing on. He had gotten much better at his echolocation skills since he had last departed he usually just left the light off in his room but he could navigate around easily there was what looked like a part in the stone that was messed up but when he had tried to step over it it stood up and he stumbled over falling on his Tail bone hard but it wasn't broken. "Come on boy! Don't you see I'm trying to sleep here?" The unknown creatures stood up on all four "Ri- Ripred is that you?" Gregor stammered trying to keep the excitement out of his voice he was ecstatic about seeing his mentor again but also the first friend. "Well who else?" he snarled "well so sorry you sleep in the middle of tunnels" Gregor smirked "don't be foolish I was here to get you" "wait how did you know I was coming?" Gregor asked anxious "that girl with the powers saw you she said to come pick you up Luxa doubted it" Ripred explained "is Luxa okay?" Gregor couldn't help but ask "yes" but she is a wreck without you she probably would not be able to become queen at the state she is in". Gregor just stayed quiet "come boy we have a flier waiting" Gregor just shrugged and moved along "wait" Ripred said as he used his tail to stop him "Nike come out" Gregor used echolocation to see a bat like figure swoop under them then he was falling then landed on something soft "It is nice to see you again Warrior" Nike said "you too Nike" "We are nearing Regalia" Ripred butted in Gregor couldn't believe it he was going back and he would be with Luxa again. They landed in the High Hall with a halt and as soon as they landed a man had his back to them and when he heard the commotion he turned around Gregor thought his rips would just shatter into a million pieces as Mareth hugged him with all his might "Gregor! It's so nice to see you again" "you to Mareth how's things?" " oh they are great other then the fact that the Cutters are at war with us other than that we are fine" "Gregor you know the way to get a bath don't you?" "Yeah" "well go take one and quick" Ripred butted in once again Gregor walked off for the bathrooms he was kind of lost and he saw a women nearby so he went to ask for directions "Excuse me can you tell me were the baths are?" the girl turned around and when he saw his face lit up bright red Luxa stood before him beautiful as ever he was going to take in her beauty but he was stopped as his lips met hers they sat there happy to be with each other they had to pull away for air though "Luxa I missed you so much" Gregor said "me too I couldn't live without you" "come I will take you to the showers and you can bathe" Luxa grabbed Gregors hand and they walked off.

Gregor went into the bathroom as Luxa walked off he took off his clothes and dropped into the nice warm water it helped his bruised Tail bone a lot quicker he had got in as quick as he got out he was yearning to see Luxa again he put on the silk Underland clothes`and walked out into the hallway wandering endlessly around "Gregor?" said a familiar voice from behind him he turned around to see Hazard another person Gregor wanted to see iIt is you" Hazard ran up and hugged Gregor and he hugged back "its good to see you again" "Hey Hazard do you know where Luxa went?" Gregor asked "no Ripred said you need to meet him at the arena" "Okay thanks Hazard" Gregor waved him off then went to the arena when he got there he saw the cannons with the blood balls in them "hey Ripred why am I doing Blood Balls?" "I am just seeing if you can still control the rager sence" "Okay" he said without hesitation he had wanted to use a sword again "Here" Ripred slid a sword from under his paw over to Gregor as he picked it up it felt great like his old sword like Sandwiches sword. Gregor was in the center waiting for the cannons to be fired "ready?" Ripred said "yeah" "okay this is what happens yiu have to defend my attacks which get gradually harder every time while slicing all the blood balls got it?" "yeah I got it" "okay let's get this started" Ripred said then threw a claw at him Gregor deflected it while a BloodBall came flying out he sliced it in half while defending his les from Ripreds attacks he had already deflected about seven of Ripreds attacks and sliced about 12 of the BloodBalls Ripred got through his defenses once and cut his leg Gregor didn't mind it but was still bleeding then Gregor's rager slowly faded off and he looked down he was bleeding from his arm and leg but other than that spotless and all 15 BloodBalls lay at his feet. "Well it's good to know you can control it" "yeah" Gregor said with a big huff "come Gregor we have a quest to decide" "okay" and they both walked off back to the palace.

They walked into the palace and they stood in the center of a circle it reminded him of court he saw Luxa sitting at the largest chair and two men next to her one standed up "everyone quiet down" then Luxa stood up "we have brought you all here today for the quest for the assassination of the Cutter general" murmuring broke around the room and then they were quickly silenced by a large mallet pounded on stone "this quest will be held on the marrow but only one of the two are going" then the councils started talking "we have decided the person going on the quest tomorrow will be Gregor" Gregors= was happy that he had gotten on the quest he hadn't had any action since the fight in school. "Do you accept the quest Gregor?" Luxa asked "yes" he simply replied "then it is settled we will have a flier take you to assassinate the general and come back" "what flier wil be accompanying me?" Hercules a new flier will be your designated flier to take you for this assassination" "okay" "Gregor over here" Mareth whispered from behind "stay here the queen will address your quarters" "Okay" he replied everyone started departing then the only people left were Gregor and Luxa he walked over to Luxa and he kissed her fighting for victory with their tongues they left eachother for and Luxa grabbed his and "come Gregor you will be sleeping in my quarters tonight" Luxa said as they walked dow the hall "so how are things?" "fine now that you are here!" Luxa exclaimed they had entered Luxas room you can sleep on the couch tonight "okay" he said then collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys DukeNukem7066 here I just wanted to say I am ending this book since it doesn't have enough detail and since I do not like it, however I will be making a new book it will be called Gregor And The Revenge Of The Gnawers I will not tell anymore about the story since it needs to be a secret duh and will probably have one or two chapters up tonight but I will be making them much longer so no promises, peace OUT!


End file.
